Venomari Family: Acidicus
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Ah, the Venomari. You get their venom, hallucinations occur. So how does Acidicus handle his family? Fourth in the Serpentine family one-shots.


**Author's Note: Hello, readers. I owe you an explanation as to why I broke my rhythm: an idea formed in my head and I didn't want to lose it. This is the second to last of the Serpentine family one-shots. Oh, and just a quick announcement: I can't remember if I gave all the crossover characters a Plusle or a Minun based on their gender. If not, I will assign those 2 to the respective genders, like I will below. Minus OCs, I don't own Pokémon or Ninjago.**

* * *

**Balance**

(Acidicus's P.O.V.)

Ah, target practice. An interesting way to control your venom. That is, if you can aim.

"You missed," Lizaru says. Lizaru is a warrior and is training my son, Valence.

"Try harder," I say.

"Valence, don't think too hard," Skye says.

"Don't call me that anymore!" he shouts.

"Settle down you two," Lasha says. They fold their arms, ignoring the scout.

"Rooms, both of you," Lizaru says.

They both storm off.

"Do you think they're actually focusing?" Spitta, a soldier asks.

I pull out my book.

"I think it's time that they know what they're learning to fight for. Lasha, go to Valence," I say.

"Yes, sir," he says.

* * *

(Skye's room; her P.O.V.)

I can't believe how much venom Spitta has in his body. It's nerve-racking. There was a knock at my door.

"Go away," I say, not caring who I was addressing, except maybe my father. The door opens. 'Great. It's dad,' I think.

"Spike, honey," he says, using my real name.

"Dad, about my name," I begin.

He looks at me.

"What does 'spike' have to do with electricity or wind for that matter?" I ask.

"Your mother liked the name," he answers. Yeah, by the way, my mom was killed by the Great Devourer. The Great Devourer was awakened by Pythor. Why do you think I have a picture of that jerk of a general on my dartboard? Everyone can be so different on Pythor; except maybe Noma. After dad told me the story of the Golden Master, I decided that I'd train harder.

* * *

(Valence's room, his P.O.V.)

I was pretty bored, so I decided to look at a comic. It would've been peaceful if I didn't share my room with Lasha. Did I like the scout? Yes. Did he get on my nerves while spitting venom?

"I hit the bull's eye, Vale. Did you see it?" he says. Well, you have an idea.

"Yeah, I did," I say. Ordinarily, I'd be doing the same thing. I just don't feel like it.

"Lasha, please go train with your Skye," my dad says, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yes sir," Lasha replies, not questioning orders. Life isn't always easy. Sure twins aren't something you see every day and some people have a family member in the military. As for Skye and I, well, things get awkward. To us, he is 'dad'. To others, he is 'General Acidicus.' I'm the son of the Venomari general.

"Yeah, dad?" I ask.

"Son, let me tell you a story about the Golden Master," he begins, opening a book.

'Okay, I'm officially missing Lasha's target practice now,' I think to myself. While I find him annoying, he can come in handy.

* * *

(A year later, Lasha's P.O.V.)

Sometimes, getting lost in a big city can be understandable. Luckily, I was able to slip on some disguise, so it wouldn't be noticed that I was a Serpentine, specifically of the Venomari tribe.

"Hey, Lasha, I'm here," Vale says, carrying some bags.

"Be quiet. Where's Skye?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Okay, I'm here!" Skye trills.

"Cool your jets," I say.

"I don't own a jet," Skye says.

"It's not literal," I tell her.

We make our way back underground and I slip off my disguise, having a few feet between the twins and I.

"That was a close call," I say.

"What was close?"

I turn and see Spitta; crud, Lizaru is also with him. No escaping those 2.

I sigh. "Something kinda happened to Val and Skye," I say.

Lizaru signals for Spitta to leave, presumably to get the general.

"Alright, Lasha," he says.

I turn up to the entrance and nod. Val and Skye stand next to each other.

"Oh, my word," Lizaru says.

"What happened, Lasha?" the general asks, having Spitta at his side. I take a deep breath.

"We were in Old Ninjago, going to get the supplies you requested," I begin. I'm the only one who really understands the twins, so it's kinda my job to explain what happens. I show him the supplies.

"I went inside. I turned my back and in an instant, they were gone. It didn't take me long to see what was going on near Borg Tower," I say.

"We were curious and we were able to scale a somewhat adjacent building," Valence begins. I was about to retort, but let it go.

"So, we scaled the building and saw them creating the yellow techno blade; or something like that," Skye finishes.

"We better have them keep low profiles. If word gets out, the influx of others will rise for sure," Lizaru says.

Somehow in his strand of words, Valence changed back to his Venomari form. White body with green spikes going in various directions and notably, a mark that resembled poison ivy below his left eye.

"An influx rise of any kind would deluge questions," Spitta says.

Like Valence, Skye changed to her Venomari form. She had a green body, though lighter than most of us, with white spikes going in various directions; they almost looked like thorns. One pattern looked like a small rose with thorns.

Once they figured how to change to and fro, they were off.

**Author's Note: Well, that's it for the Venomari. This is my third-to-last Lego Ninjago one-shot. It took me a while to come up with names for them, but it was worth it.**

**Name: Valence "Vale" or "Val" Cook**

**Age: 17**

**Trainer class in crossover: Ranger**

**Partner: Minun**

**Trainer class in other stories: Trainer**

**Appearance: He is tall and has white hair with a few dark green streaks. He has green eyes. He wears jeans, tennis shoes and a gray T-shirt with a dark green jacket over it. He has that mark that bears a striking resemblance to poison ivy under his left eye.**

**Personality: He's smart and tends to get bored easily. He is laidback and quite clever.**

**Team in other stories: TBA**

**Transformation word: soar**

* * *

**Name: Spike "Skye" Cook**

**Age: 17**

**Trainer class in crossover: Ranger**

**Partner: Plusle**

**Trainer class in other stories: Trainer**

**Appearance: She has light green hair and hazel eyes. She'll usually wear a black skirt with a yellow top and a black sleeveless hoodie underneath. She has a mark on her right forearm that does look like a rose with thorns.**

**Personality: Energetic, smart, clever. She can be mysterious at times and very rarely gets angry.**

**Team in other stories: TBA**

**Transformation word: magnetic**


End file.
